1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to computer systems, and more particularly, to memory subsystems in which data transfers are synchronized to a clock signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many memory systems, such as various double data rate (DDR) systems, a clock signal known as a data strobe is transmitted along with data. Data received at, e.g., the memory, may be synchronized to the data strobe.
As clock speeds increase, inherent delays between the data strobe and the data may become problematic. Such delays may be exacerbated by voltage and temperature variations. In some cases, memory manufacturers may match internal delays between the data strobe and data signals as a method of compensation. In other cases, calibrations may be performed to align the data strobe to the data signals.